Misterioso Amor
by Ectofeature
Summary: Todos de una forma u otra acaban sintiendo algo por Shinnosuke... ¿Pero a quién ama él realmente? / ¿ShinnosukeXTodos?


_**No sé por qué será,**_  
_**que si no estás me siento triste.**_  
_**Pero si estás aquí, **_  
_**me encuentro inquieto y no sé por qué...**_

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana en la guardería Futaba de Kasukabe. Los niños corrían, y jugaban como cada día, pasandolo en grande.  
Al menos... La mayoría de ellos.  
Masao lloraba, sentado en el suelo mientras miraba hacia lo alto de un árbol, donde se hallaba su pelota de fútbol.  
\- M-mi pelota... -Sollozaba, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Pero a pesar del escándalo que estaba formando, el chico no llamaba la atención de nadie. O al menos de casi nadie...  
\- Oye, Masao. ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó Shinnosuke, apareciendo de la nada repentinamente, y asustando al pobre niño.  
\- ¡Aah! Shin-Chan... -Susurró, dejando su llanto de lado, pero pronto las lágrimas volvieron a invadir sus mejillas. -Se me ha quedado la pelota en el árbol... -Dijo con voz quebrada.  
\- Woo, wooo. -Asintió el moreno, en señal de comprensión. -Tranquilo, hombre. Yo recupero tu pelota.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?  
Sin decir nada más, el niño de sólo cinco años escaló el árbol con la habilidad de un mono. Incluso hizo algún que otro ruido de simio, para hacer reír a Masao. Y tan rápido como había subido, bajó con la pelota en una mano.  
\- Anda, toma. -Sonrió ampliamente entregandole el objeto. Por algún motivo el niño notó sus mejillas arder de pronto. -Ihhh. Y no lo vuelvas a perder, eh. -Recalcó el moreno, con el dedo índice. -Ala, adios. Wohohohoooooi~  
Tal y como había venido se marchó, dejando a Masao con la pelota en ambas manos bien sujeta, y el corazón a mil por hora.

En otro punto del patio, un chico alto y moreno observaba una hormiguita, con cara de preocupación.  
Todos los días, a la hora del recreo, Bocchan le llevaba algo de comer a un par de hormiguitas que siempre se encontraban por ahí. A veces un grano de arroz, otras migas de pan, en ocasiones habia llevado incluso alguna patata frita rota.  
Pero ese dia había acabado con todo su almuerzo, y se le había olvidado por completo dejar algo para las hormigas.  
\- Eh, Bocchan. ¿Que haces? -Shin-Chan, se arrodillo a su lado con curiosidad, mientras comía un paquete de galletitas de chocolate.  
\- Shin... Chan... -Susurró el niño, señalando el paquete. -¿Me das una?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Una galletita? Es para las hormigas, ¿verdad? -El moreno se puso una mano en la barbilla, como si fuese la decisión mas difícil del mundo. -Iiiih... Está bien.  
\- Boo...  
Shinnosuke agarró un par de galletitas, y las estrujó, tirando las migitas alrededor de los insectos que parecían la mar de contentos.  
\- Anda. Mira que contentas. -Sonrió Shin-Chan directamente hacia Bocchan.  
\- Boooo... -Asintió el niño con el rastro levemente sonrojado.  
\- Bueno pues yo me voy a jugar al perezoso. Adios. -Se despidió, levantando una mano, y acto seguido salió corriendo para el patio. Bocchan se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido el moreno, antes de suspirar con una microscopica sonrisa.

Shinnosuke asustaba a un par de niñas con su baile del culo, mientras dos niños lo miraban embobados.  
\- Oye, Bochan... ¿Tu también notas este dolor en el pecho...? -Susurró Masao, sentado en las barras.  
\- Bo... -Confirmó con un gesto el más alto.  
Los dos suspiraron simultáneamente, cuando oyeron un suspiro venir de su derecha.  
\- ¿Ai-Chan? -Los niños se quedaron mirando a la castaña que parecía algo abatida.  
\- Pues hoy tampoco ha habido suerte... -Comentó, mientras se peinaba el flequillo. -No comprendo por qué el principe Shin pasa de mi... -Ella posó la mirada en los niños. -¿A vosotros os hace lo mismo?  
Se miraron entre si, y luego de nuevo a la chica.

\- ¡Eh, Shin-Chan!  
\- ¿Wo? -El moreno se giró hacia Masao que sonreia de lado de forma extraña. Una gota de sudor rodó por su nuca. -¿Qué haces?  
\- ¿Quieres jugar al fútbol? -Le guiñó un ojo, dándole un escalofrio por toda la espina. Shinnosuke empezó a negar rápidamente.  
\- Ih... Va a ser que no...  
Mientras andaba hacía atrás, chocó contra alguien. Se giró rápidamente para encontrar a Bocchan con una extraña sonrisa.  
\- Shin-Chan. ¿Quieres ver mi colección de piedras raras? -Preguntó de forma también escalofriante.  
\- ¡Iiih! ¿Pero que os pasa? ¡Estáis muy raros! -Se quejó el moreno inflando las mejillas, bastante nervioso.  
\- Principe Shiiiiiiin~  
\- ¡Waaah!  
Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque Shinnosuke salió corriendo, escapando de los tres chicos que lo miraban decepcionados.  
\- Vaya... ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Shin-Chan para que salga así corriendo?  
La voz de Nene llamó la atención de los niños que se giraron, medio deprimidos.  
\- Nene... -Empezó Masao. -Es que...

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? La pelirroja soltó un grito, que asustó a los niños.  
\- N-No nos chilles... -Lloriqueó el más bajito.  
\- Pero seréis tontos... -Suspiró la niña más alta. -Es porque Shin-Chan ya está enamorado.  
\- ¿Eeeh? ¿De quién? -Preguntó Ai-Chan, ofendida.  
\- Anda venid... -Susurró ella, rodando los ojos.

Los cuatro entraron a la clase de los girasoles intentando no hacer mucho ruido, para encontrar a Shinnosuke sentado de espaldas.  
\- No veo a la niñata esa. -Masculló Ai-Chan. Nene soltó una pequeña sonrisa silenciosa.  
\- No es una niña.  
\- ¿Eeh?  
Se acercaron cuidadosamente al niño, y por fin llegaron a ver hacia donde miraba el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa, y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.  
\- This is a Pen. I am a boy. -Susurraba Kazama, mientras miraba su libro de inglés, bastante concentrado.  
\- Oh... Claro... -Murmuró Masao con una sonrisa.  
\- Boo, booo... -Asintió Bocchan.  
\- No... No lo entiendo. -Ai-Chan ladeó la cabeza. Nene soltó una risita malevola.  
\- Pues vas a tener que descubrirlo tu sola, bonita.  
Dicho esto, la pelirroja salió de clase seguida por su compañera de clase.  
\- ¡Espera! ¡Cuéntamelo!  
Mientras, Bocchan y Masao miraban la escenita. Shin-Chan acababa de soplarle en la oreja a Kazama, y este le estaba echando una bronca.  
\- Contra esto no hay nada que hacer... -Murmuró el más bajito con un suspiro. - ¿Jugamos al fútbol, Bocchan?  
\- ...Vale. -Asintió él, encogiendose de hombros, y dejando a los otros dos a lo suyo.  
\- ¡Y que sea la última vez que me soplas la oreja! ¿Te ha quedado claro? ... ¿¡TE ESTÁS RIENDO!?  
\- Ejejeee... Que no, que no...  
Masao y Bocchan soltaron una risita antes de salir de la clase.


End file.
